Percy Jackson meets The Avengers
by Bencummigs
Summary: In this Crossover, Percy Jackson and new friend Tyler Chang are sent by the gods to live with the Avengers. They have been going through some rough times after the wars and the gods say that the avengers can help. Will it help or will a new evil arise forcing the two to join forces?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson characters. All rights belong to their respective authors. This is for entertainment purposes only, I am in no way making profit off this story.

Chapter One

**Third Person Backstory**

Percy Jackson had been in two wars and had developed a good friendship with a camper named Tyler. Tyler is a special case. Similar to Frank Zhang, Tyler is decended from a god as well as being the son of a god. Tyler is the son of Apollo and his family is decended from Helios, the original Sun god. The Sun gives off light energy, and one of his powers is control over light. Given these circumstances, he is very powerful, yet could die very easily.

The two have become close friends after the war. Both had very influences on what happened during the battle. Percy was a very good sword fighter, the best actually. Tyler uses a unipue weapon. Similar to Jason's old weapon, Tyler flips a coin to use his weapon. Heads gives him a bronze and silver sword, Tails gives him a battle axe. The battle axe was very powerful and he aided Percy in driving back Gaea's forces, which allowed Jason, Piper, and Leo to finish off Gaea.

After two wars, Percy just wants some time to relax, but nightmares and flashback plauge him. He is constantly battling the memories from Tarturus and the friends that he lost from both camps. This has been kept secret from everyone except Tyler. However, Percy had him swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone.

Two weeks later, the gods have called the two friends to Olympus to "propose" a way to help them. Even though Tyler does not understand why he is going, he understands what Percy is talking about. He, too, has been having nightmares about the war. He has seen what Percy has gone through in the dreams, he has seen what the future would hold if Jason, Piper, and Leo did not defeat Gaea.

The two calmly walk in silence to the Empire State Building and go up the elevator to floor 600.

**Percy's POV**

I understand the gods wanting to talk to me, but why Tyler? Maybe they think he can help me as I have helped him? Whatever the reason, we were both to nervous to talk. Going to Olympus was rare enough, but going because the gods requested? That's just crazy.

All this went through my mind as the elevator went up to the six-hundreth floor. Neither of us had said anything regarding the wars and the after effect.

When the doors opened, we walked to the Throne Room. Walking there was a blur of people bowing in respect and stuff like that. I wasn't paying attention to that, I was worried about what the gods want to talk about.

Upon entering the throne room, all the gods went silent. Tyler and I bowed to Zeus and kindly acknowlaged the rest of the gods.

"Welcome Perceus Jackson and Tyer Chang," Zeus said. "We have called you two here today to discuss your problem."

"Um what do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"The war has taken a large toll on both of you, as we know, so we have come together and agreed to send you somewhere to help you," my dad, Poseidon said flatly.

"Do you mean, like, a theraipist?" I asked. I was completely clueless, and I could tell Tyler was too.

"No we mean to send you to a group of people you might have heard of before," Zeus said.

"Who?" Tyler and I asked.

"A group called the Avengers, ever heard of them?" Apollo, Tyler's dad said.

"Um yeah they are some of the best heros," I said.

"Yes and you two will start living with them," Zeus said.

"When?" We both asked.

"This evening at six you will be taken to Stark Towers."

"What time is it, currently," I ask.

"It's 12:30 Percy," Hermes said.

"So, we get to spend a few hours with our friends and we are off?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, but do not worry. You will still get to visit your friends, and all of us will visit you if you request it. Just ask for one of us and we will be there to help you," Poseidon said.

I didn't think much of that. I probably wouldn't call on a god, like Ares, to help me with something, but we thanked them anyways.

"Now, we will be sending you back to camp now. Do not worry about paking, we have sent your belongings to your rooms at Stark Towers," Poseidon said.

After that it was a blur. I saw Zeus wave his hand and everything went dark. When I could see again, I was standing on the Big House porch, Tyler at my side, looking a bit nauseous. Then Chiron cane up to us in horse form.

"Percy, Tyler, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"We would like to talk about it in the Rec Room, with our friends, if that's okay?" Tyler asked.

Chiron nodded and turned to get our friends together.

Meanwhile, Tyler and I sat around in the room waiting for them to arrive. Being ADHD we both were walking around and messing with ping pong balls for what seemed like forever. But our friends finally came in.

All the seven were there, except Frank and Hazel because they were at Camp Jupiter. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, the Stolls, Clarisse, Will Solace, and most importantly my girlfriend Annabeth and Tyler's girlfriend Sarah, daughter of Aphroite.

"Glad you all could come," I said.

"What's up, Percy?" Jason asked.

Annabeth looked at me questionably. She looked absolutely stunning right now. Nothing special, just jeans and her camp shirt, but in my eyes, she looked perfect.

"Well, Tyler and I, have been offered a "proposition" by the gods." I made air quotes around proposition because we didn't really have much choice.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"We were offered to go and live with the Avengers," Tyler said. Sarah hugged him. Those two were very close after the war, probably because Tyler saved her from some earthborn.

"Whoa, you mean the _Avengers_, as in the super heroes?" Leo asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, that group."

"When do you go there?" Annebeth and Piper asked.

"Tonight at six," I said.

"Will you ever visit?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, both of us will be visiting every chance we get," I sai.

"We wanted to tell you guys this as soon as possible, we don't know what will happen, but remember, we will always be here for you," Tyler said.

"Is that why you called us here?" Jason asked.

"That was the first reason, the second part was because we wanted to do something together, right now," I said.

"Yeah we wanted to see if we could play one more game of Capute the Flag today, before we leave," Tyler finished.

"I do not see anything wrong with that. But what will you do for teams?" Chiron asked.

"All of us against the rest of the camp," Tyler and I said.

The rest of our friends grinned at that idea. There were a lot of people in camp, so it would be us against everyone.

"If you say so, then very well. I will tell the others now," Chiron said as he left the room.

"You guys sound like you want to lose," Clarisse said.

"How? We have the best fighters all here. Plus the Stolls who are good with pranks," I said.

After the game was over, we went to go say goodbye to people individually. Of couse the first person I went to was not Annabeth. She was last. I went to say goodbye to everyone, then Tyler went a little after me, as not to make it awkward.

When I got to Annabeth's cabin, no one was there except her. She looked a little beat up from the game, that we won by the way, but she looked gourgous.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"You better Iris Message me very chance you get," she wispered ont my ear.

We then kissed for Zeus knows how long. I really didn't want to leave her.

Suddenly there was a cough behind me. I turned around to see Tyler standing there.

"Bye, Annabeth," he says. They hug, but it's more of a friendship hug.

"Bye, Tyler. I'll make sure Sarah doesn't get into anymore trouble," Annabeth joked.

Tyler smiled.

"Thank you," he says. He turned to look at me, "We have to leave now, we're going to visit you mom then go to meet the Avengers."

"Okay," I say. I turn to kiss Annabeth one more time then head out the door.

We meet my father waiting for us at the beach, then he takes us to my mom's home.

We quickly said our goodbyes. My mom looked really worried about me, but Poseidon assured me she understood what needed to be done. She hugged me, then Tyler. Then we left.

After I get my vision back, I see Tyler at my side. My dad had vanished. And looking at us was a group of people sitting in a living room. There was a dark skinned man with an eyepatch, a man with long blonde hair, a man with a strange blue light coming from his chest, a man with curly brown hair and glasses, a woman with red hair, a muscular looking man, and a man with a bow in his hand.

"Well, you must be the ones we heard about," the dark skinned man said. "Care to explain who you are?"

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson and this is Tyler Chang," I say.

"We know that, we mean _who_ you are. Why are you so important?"

Of course the gods didn't tell them who we were. They seem to always forget to do something when it involves me.

"Ever hear of the Greek gods?"

"Yes," they all respond.

"Well, we are their children. My father is Poseidon, Tyler's father is Apollo," I explain.

"So you are the famous Perceus Jackson I have heard about!" the blonde haired man says, I'm guessing he is Thor because only gods and monster use my real name.

"Quiet!" the dark skinned man said. "Allow me to introduce us. This is Tony,Clint,Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce." He points to each person and they give a wave. "I am Nick Fury."

"Hi," Tyler and I say.

"Well, now that it's done being awkward, let's have some food," Tony says.

We all went into the giant kitchen and they prepare some food for us. Nothing big, just some steak and mashed potatoes.

"Tomorrow, you will tell us your story," Tony said. The others nodded, except Fury.

"I will be arranging a meeting with you two sometime next week, until then get to know the other Avengers," he said, it sounded like a direct order.

Tony and Steve showed us to our rooms. My room was next to Tyler's with a door inside for easy access to eac other. Our rooms were between Clint and Bruces' rooms. I hoped he did not go Hulk on accident in the middle of the night.

"Tomorrow at breakfest, you will tell us about yourselves," Tony said.

We sighed at we went into our rooms. This is going to be a long vsit, I'm sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Avengers, all rights go to the rightful creators.

**Tyler's POV**

That night I had my worst dream in a while. It started with me on the battlefield during the fight against Gaea. I saw Jason, Piper, and Leo fly up and attack Gaea, and I joined Percy and the others to hold off the other monsters. Except these monsters were not what I remember. They looked like demigods, but that was impossible. Then I heard a loud voice boom. _At last, little demigod, I am free! FREE!_

I instantly shot up in my bed. Sweat trickled down my face. I looked around to get my bearings. I was at Stark Towers, Percy was in the room next to mine. I got out of bed and walked over to the door separating mine and Percy's rooms. As soon as I reached for the handle, it opened and I saw Percy standing in the doorway.

"You too, huh?" he asked.

I nodded.

We both went to relax on the couch and just sat there. Sleeping had become a serious issue for us ever since the war ended.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"Tarturus," he said. "You?"

I told him everything about my dream. Including the voice.

"Gaea?" he asked.

"No this sounded male, and Gaea was defeated."

After that he went back to his room to try and sleep, and I did the same.

I woke up later, which was weird since I hadn't had a dream after that.

I walked into the kitchen to see Percy talking to Tony and Steve.

"Hey Tyler, grab a pancake," Tony said.

Tony told us about some things to keep in mind while staying here. One: Natasha and Clint are not morning people. Two: Bruce needs coffee before you talk to him. Three: Thor always gets the poptarts first.

"Thanks for the advice," I say.

"I'm curious about these powers I heard about." he says. "Thor knows a little I think, but I want to hear it from you guys."

"How about we tell everyone after?" Percy suggests.

Tony shrugs.

"'C'mon Tony, give them a break, they just got here," Steve says.

Once everyone walked in and had their breakfast we told them out stories. Percy talked more, but I noticed he skipped over Tarturus. I can't blame him, though.

"Wow you did all that and you're not even twenty," Tony said.

"These warriors are the best!" Thor boomed. "Tales of the great Perseus Jackson are told to children on Asgard! Parents hope their own children become heroes like Perseus!"

"Thanks," Percy says. "Though I had help in all of my adventures."

"Modest too? I love this boy!"

"What kind of powers do you have?" Bruce asks us.

"Um I have control over water and it can heal me," Percy says.

Bruce nods.

"What about you, Tyler?"

"I have power over light every and I'm good at healing and archery," I say nervously.

"You'll get along great with me then!" Clint exclaims.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Tony asks curiously.

"Um... sure," I say.

I didn't even have to concentrate to do anything. I was very nervous and when I held out my hand little sparks of light energy were forming on the palm.

"That's pretty cool, I guess," Tony says.

That made me a little embarrassed. It sounded like he was disappointed with what I did. Maybe he wanted something more spectacular? I didn't like to use that special talent though.

"What about you Percy?" Bruce ask.

"I'll show you, but we need to go to the pool." he paused. "You do have a pool, right?" he joked.

"Of course I have one," Tony says.

He leads us to the elevator and pushes the button to the floor with a pool. I noticed that instead of numbers he has names for each floor. The floor we were staying on was the Avengers floor.

When we entered the pool room, Percy immediately jumped in. The others noticed that he was just staying at the bottom, without coming up.

After about 30 minutes, Percy surfaced and let out a huge sigh.

"That felt good," he says.

"You were in there for thirty minutes!" Bruce says amazed.

"Did it not feel uncomfortable?" Steve asks.

Percy shrugged. "I've done worse."

"All right, Aqua man, time to show us some powers," Tony says.

Percy proceeded to show them his control over water. The made hands shoot out of the water, he summoned a miniature hurricane, and he even showed them his healing powers.

"That is very useful," Natasha said.

"I can heal people also," I said.

"Well now we have three doctors living here," Tony said.

After that we mostly just relaxed, but then Fury came on with an emergency for me and Percy to deal with.

"We don't know what it is, but we think it might be connected to you two, so I need you to go and see what's up. Clear?" he said.

"Crystal," Percy and I said.

Finally a chance to show them that I am a good fighter, too.

"We should take one of you guys, too," Percy suggested.

"I'll go," Steve said.

"Great. We'll be back shortly."

It took a good amount of time to get to the coordinates Fury sent. When we got there, we saw an abandoned building. A couple of the windows had holes in them. It was three stories, and painted a light gray. It kind of reminded me of a prison building, not that I have ever been to one.

When we walked in, no one greeted us. No noise was heard.

"Split up? That way we cover more ground" Steve said.

"Okay, but if a monster attacks you, Steve, use this," Percy said giving him a Celestial Bronze dagger. "That wont hurt regular people, but it is deadly to monsters."

"All right, try to call for us if a monster attacks, or if there are more than one, that way we can all handle it together," I say.

We split up, but it didn't take long for me to find something. I was on the second floor while Percy took the third and Steve took the main floor.

I was just leaving the second room when I heard a rustling in the room next to mine. Quickly I flipped my coin and it opened into battleaxe mode. Perfect.

As I crept closer, I heard a voice, but it didn't sound like anything I had encountered before. I debated calling for Percy and Steve, then made the decision to handle it myself. I know that it was a bad idea, but if I called for them, the monster might have been alerted.

I turned the knob slowly, and the voices stopped. Two voices, not one. Great. I swung the door open loud enough so that people, namely Percy and Steve, could hear it. When I saw what was inside I couldn't believe what I saw.

The monster was about seven feet, with dragon like legs and snakes for feet. Its upper body was that of a human, but why would it be like that? It bared its fangs at me and the other monster turned around. I recognized this monster. It was an _empousa. _It had its bronze and donkey legs and its hair was made of fire.

"What do we have here? A demigod? Oh, and a child of Apollo at that!" she said.

Just then Percy and Steve came up behind me.

"Ooooo! More company? Well looks like we'll be eating well tonight!"

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I am a _empousa, _server of Hectate. I will deal with you, mortal after sucking the blood of these demigods!"

"Not happening," Percy said as he lunged for the _empousa_.

I went for the other _thing_ with Steve. I have to admit, it put up a good fight. Okay, it actually won the fight. My axe didn't kill it. Instead it grabbed the blade and ripped it from my hands and tossed it out the window.

I was stunned. Not only could I not kill it, but it managed to disarm me before I could react. What was this thing?

"Looks like this is the end, godling," I said in a similar voice to the voice in my dream last night.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to say.

"I server a greater master, but you ask who I am? _I _am one of his servants, a mere puppet, if you will. We were bred to be immune to Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. You cannot defeat us with those weapons."

"That doesn't answer my question," I say stupidly.

Percy then joins us after hearing that conversation.

"So what do we do?" he asks.

"Alas, you can do nothing. The world will soon fall, and humanity will cease to-"

He was cut off by Steve punching him in the gut so hard he flew out the window.

"He talked to much," Steve said.

When we looked out the window, nothing was there. No body, no monster dust. MY weapon returned to my pocket so it wasn't there.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"No clue, but it doesn't sound good," I respond.

"We need to tell Fury and the other Avengers about this," Steve said.

We nodded.

"Annabeth and Chiron need to know as well," Percy told me.

"We will Iris Message them when we get back to the Tower," I said.

We were all to nervous to talk on the way back. After my dreams last night and what happened tonight, I was too nervous to do anything but just rest, but I knew we needed to let everyone know what happened quickly. I just wish we knew _what _happened. Hopefully someone can give us an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Avengers, all rights go to the rightful creators.

**Percy's POV**

So after that experience with the monsters, my day couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. When we passed by an alley, I saw a little girl, no older than eleven, cowering under the growl of a hellhound.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec," I say to Steve and Tyler.

"You sure?" Steve says.

"Yeah, I have to take care of something."  
Tyler raised an eyebrow and followed my gaze. He seemed to understand,

"C'mon, Steve. Percy can handle this," Tyler said as he ushered Steve to keep moving.

As soon as they were a few yards away, I sprinted towards the alley. Luckily the girl was still alive.

I uncapped Riptide and the bronze blade appeared in my hand. I was able to surprise the hellhound and easily sent it to Tarturus.

"Thank you," the little girl said as she hugged me.

"It's no problem," I replied. "What are you doing away from home? Aren't your parents going to be worried?"

"No, they wont care. They hate me," she pouted.

That's when I noticed a mark on her face. I didn't see that the hound touched her, but this mark was huge. Then I noticed it was the shape of a hand.

That made my blood boil.

"Did your parents hit you?" I hastily asked.

She hesitated, obviously not wanting to bring it up. "Yes," she finally said. "My daddy always hits me when he gets angry with me."

"Well, I think I have an idea that will help you," I assure her.

I didn't even have to think that much. I thought to myself: _Hey Artemis? You there? I have a possible recruit for you!_

"Hello, young Percy," A voice said from behind me.

I turned and grinned because Artemis was standing there.

"M'lady, I have a little girl here that could benefit by joining the hunt," I explained.

"Indeed? Let me see her."

I stepped aside to show her the little girl, well not that little, but not that old.

"I see. What is your name, little one?"

"Emily," she responded.

"How would you like to join my group of girls that hunt? You will always be with family and friends," Artemis offered.

"I don't like my family. They're mean!" Emily exclaimed.

"My family is much nicer that your current one," Artemis calmly stated. "They will take care of you and will never do anything to hurt you."

I could tell Artemis knew about Emily's problem with the parents hurting her.

"Okay then!" Emily happily exclaimed.

Artemis smiled. "I will send you to them now, they will explain everything to you. I will join you there shortly."

With the wave of her hand, Emily was gone and I was alone with Artemis.

"Thank you, Percy. That was very kind of you to allow me to let Emily join the hunt," Artemis said.

"It's no problem, it just came to mind after I saw what her dad did," I said.

"Yes. That father will be dealt with soon," she said mysteriously. "Farewell, Perseus Jackson."

It took me a good fifteen minutes to get back to the tower. When I got in, JARVIS informed me that everyone was in the living room conversing about today's events.

I walked in right after Steve came back from a call to Fury.

"Director Fury says that we should not worry, but to keep our eyes open," he was saying when I walked in.

"Hey Percy," Tyler said. He was obviously a little upset about the whole 'disarming' thing at the building. I decided not to mention it when we discussed what happened.

"So, this _thing_ said worse was coming?" Bruce said.

I nodded.

"Well, that's bad," Natasha said. She was studying us with a poker face that would have made the gods proud. "We should just do what Fury says and keep our eyes open, but not worry too much about it."  
We all nodded.

"JARVIS please continuously scan the areas in the city for anymore readings similar in energy or greater than what today's building was giving off," Tony said.

"Will do, sir," JARVIS replied. I still found that creepy.

"Well, now that that's settled, what do you want to do?" Tony said.

"How about we go to the gym and do a little training?" Clint suggested.

"Sounds fine," I said. The rest nodded.

"Time to get to work people!" Steve said.

The gym room was huge. It was about the size of a basketball stadium, the court and the seats. Each person had an area that suited their talents. Clint had a target area for his bow and arrow stuff. Natasha used a similar one, but for guns and daggers. Tony had an area where he could practice techniques with his suit. Steve had a area where he could lift weights, punch a sand-filled punching bag, with a couple more off to the side. Thor was using his hammer to hit Frisbee type targets. I had an area where I could mess with water powers and could spar with Tyler if I wanted.

Tyler and Clint went straight for the bow and arrow areas, and they were doing a little friendly trash-talking on the way down. That led to a bet between the two. Whoever hit the best "trick shot" or shot in general won, and the loser has to do the winner's chores for a month. I know Tyler, and I feel kind of bad for Clint.

We all went to watch this bet before we went to our own activities.

"All right," Natasha said. "Get this done quick, we need to train."

"Clint grinned, "Shouldn't take long."

"Yeah, you'll lose pretty quick," Tyler said.

"Let's get started!" Tony said in a really bad announcer's voice. "You must call what you are going to hit before the two of you fire. Then you will aim for the target that you called. Understand?"

"Yes!" they both relied.

"All right, Clint you call your target first," Bruce said.

"I'm going to hit Steve's sand bag over there," he said pointing to the punching bags on the other side of the gym.

"Tyler? What about you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to hit Clint's arrow," he replied calmly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"No way that will happen!" Clint said.

"Let's go! Three! Two! One! FIRE!" Tony exclaimed.

At the same time, they released their arrows. Clint's arrow never hit its mark. Instead it was stuck to the wall a few yards away from us.

Everyone's jaw dropped, and they stared at Tyler in awe.

Tony went to retrieve the arrow and came back to show us. Tyler's arrow went perfectly through Clint's arrow. No part of Tyler's arrow hit the edge of Clint's arrow, it went straight through the middle.

"How did you- What?" Clint tried to say.

"I told you, I'm good at archery," Tyler said. There was a look in his eye, daring someone to challenge his statement.

"Well with that shot of course you are, my friend!" Thor exclaimed, patting Tyler on the back.

I just smirked at that. I knew Tyler was one of the best archers at camp. I didn't doubt him at all, but I guess he was a little mad about them not paying much attention to him when we showed our abilities.

"Also, my father, Apollo, is the god of archery," Tyler said.

"I believe that," Steve said still in awe.

"You have to teach me that!" Clint said. "With that accuracy I could hit so many more villains!"

"Sure, I'll teach you, but it will take some practice," Tyler said.

"Let's get to work everyone," Natasha said with a smile. Maybe she is human after all.

About twenty minutes into training, Tony came up to me with a suggestion.

"Why don't you spar with Thor?" he asked.

"Well, first, he is a god. Second, he is a GOD," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're half-god. You should be able to spar with him. None of us can without getting hurt or in my case, damaging a suit."

"Don't you have, like, seven suits?" I said.

"Yeah, but they are hard to repair."

"Naturally," I say. "Fine, I'll spar with him."

"Yay! Now I can spar with the greatest hero of the century," Thor exclaimed.

After a fun sparring event with Thor, we decided to relax and watch a movie. We all gathered around a large television and argued over what movie to watch.

"I say we watch _Lone Survivor_!" Clint said.

"What about _Guardians of the Galaxy_?" Tony suggested.

"I really don't care!" Natasha and Thor screamed.

"Fine, we'll watch _Lone Survivor_ this time and _Guardians of the Galaxy_ next time," Bruce said, obviously trying not to let the "other guy" decide it.

About halfway through the movie I received an Iris message. This was a day after we Iris Messaged the camp about our encounter with the monsters.

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard a voice scream.

I turned to see Jason and Thalia standing there. Arms crossed, looking like they wanted to kill me, which was impossible.

"Uh... hey?" I said.

"What do you mean 'hey'! Do you even care about what you did?!" Thalia screamed at me.

The other Avengers were listening, but wisely keeping to themselves. Tyler was standing by my side.

"Um... what did I do?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Percy. We know you were in on the attack on camp," Jason said.

I looked at Tyler, but he looked about as clueless about it as I was.

"What?" he asked.

"There was an attack at camp!" Thalia screamed again. "They monsters took Annabeth, Piper, Sarah, and more demigods. They said they worked with you guys to plan this!"

"We didn't do anything!" I screamed back. I hated it when Thalia yelled at me. It made me just yell back.

"Obviously you did! How else would they know you work with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Um..." I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

"Also, the gods are very angry with you two. You have been declared enemies of Olympus, therefore enemies of Camp." Jason said.

My jaw dropped.

"What are you even talking about?" Tyler asked. "We haven't even done anything!"

"It's too late. If we ever see your faces at camp, we have full permission to kill you."

"Let us talk to Chiron!" Tyler said.

"He is busy talking with the gods. The, sadly can't harm you," Thalia said. "Also, the Hunters will try to kill you!"

"They wouldn't even be able to," Tyler said.

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

"Because we will defend them," Thor said standing up.

The rest of the team stood up with him.

"We will not let you mortals hurt our new friends," he boomed.

"That's right, no one messes with the Avengers and gets away with it," Tony said.

"You have made a huge mistake Jackson, Chang. Watch your backs," Thalia said cutting off the connection.

Once we were alone in the room, we discussed about what happened.

"There is no way you two did anything!" Thor boomed. "You have been with us all this time!"

"Obviously someone is trying to frame you," Natasha said.

"But who?" I asked.

"We do not know, but I will get the help of my people to find out!" Thor said as he vanished in a burst of light. He was going to get more information from the people of Asgard.

"Okay, but you two should stay hidden as much as possible," Bruce suggested.

"I'll contact Fury and inform him about what happened," Steve said, getting up with his phone in hand.

"Now you two should go get some rest, you never know when you'll be called out for a mission again," Natasha said.

Tyler and I nodded and went to our rooms to sleep.

I just wish I knew what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Avengers, all rights go to the rightful creators.

**Tyler's POV**

Okay. So I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that we have pretty much been kicked out of the Greek Mythology Club. They even took away the tee-shirt the Stolls gave me.

As soon as I woke up the next day, I knew this was going to be a messed up day. First, my dreams were more of the same except we couldn't kill any monsters and that voice keeps coming back. Second, Percy and I are meeting the council today... that cannot be good. Two ADHD kids talking to world class professional government officials? Not a good idea. Then to top it all off, the people from camp are going to kill us. That's kind of important.

Percy and I were walking to this location where we will meet the council. We just talked about random things, not wanting to bring up the fact that the camp and the gods are mad at us, and the fact that the government officials probably wont like us.

When we entered the room, there were four holograms or something popping up to show people covered in darkness. Not Hades darkness, but like someone painted the screens black. There were three males and a female. I could tell absolutely nothing about them. Maybe they did that to protect their identity? Or maybe they don't trust us?

"Council, this is Perseus Jackson or Percy, and Tyler Chang," Fury says to the council.

"A pleasure to meet Perseus, the one who blew up the arch," the man on the far left says.

"Um... we proved that I didn't cause that," Percy stated.

"Yes, well, you were suspected. Now let's get down to business , shall we?" the woman says.

"Is that what we are to you? Just some business to cross off your to-do list?" I asked.

"Tyler," Fury warned.

"This one has an attitude," the woman noted. The others nodded.

"Well, tell us about yourselves," the man next to woman says.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Tyler Chang, Son of Apollo; descendant of Helios," Fury tell them.

"What make you so special?" the woman asks.

"Well how about the fact that we saved the world?" I asked.

"Twice," Percy added.

"When?" the man on the right asks.

"During that whole, _everyone in Manhattan is asleep_, situation," Percy answered.

"And when Gaea was awaking and planning on destroying mankind," I added. Hard to forget that part.

"I see," says the woman.

"You don't believe us!" I yell.

"Well," the man on the left shifts uncomfortably, "Do you have proof?"

"How about the fact that the world is still doing fine and the fact that Manhattan is still in one piece?" I asked.

"The Avengers helped with repairing the city after the Battle of Manhattan," the woman said.

I think she was talking about the Avengers fight in Manhattan, not our battle against Kronos and Gaea later. It looked like it was going to take a lot to convince the council that we saved the world, twice.

"Also, if you saved the world, where were you two and your 'camp' friends when the city was being repaired?" the man on the far left asks.

"Repairing our camp and helping the gods," Percy said, trying to calm himself.

"I see no further use for conversation, we will discuss things with Fury after deciding what to do with you _two_," the woman said. She sounded like calling us humans was the worst possible insult. "Good day, gentlemen."

All the screens disappeared.

Fury turned to us, "Well that was... interesting."

"That's an understatement," I mutter.

When we got back to the Tower, everyone wanted to hear how the meeting went. When we finished telling them what happened, Natasha spoke to us about it first.

"That was a bad move you two," she said. "The council is not a group you want as your enemy."

"That's right! They have a large influence on S.H.I.E.L.D," Tony said.

"But they cannot kick you off our team!" Thor boomed. "You have become quite helpful!"

"Thor, any information about who might have attacked camp?" Percy asks, clearly anxious to change the subject.

"Yes, but it is very bad news," he says, not as loud.

"What is it?" Clint asks.

"Well... it is not a single threat... it's more like four threats," he answers.

"Four threats," I repeat.

"Who?" Percy asks.

"The three titans of the directions: Hyperion, Krios, and Koios. They have joined forces with my brother, Loki," he answers.

"So not a single threat, but multiple?" I ask.

"Yes."  
"Great, just what we need. Camp has been attacked by them, they've created some weird hybrid monsters that we can't kill, and now they have Loki on their side," Percy says.

"Let's just worry about what we can do," Bruce says.

The others nod in agreement.

"Sir!" a voice, JARVIS, say over the intercom. "There is a disaster out at the bay, readings double what were seen in the last attack are being given."

"Great, JARVIS, get my suit ready," Tony says.

"Will do, sir," he says.

"Let's go handle this," Percy says.

We headed to the roof, as to get on a Pegasus and head to the bay.

"You want me to call for Blackjack to bring some friends?" he asked me.

"No, got a gift from... grandpa? I don't know what Helios is to my family," I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just let me concentrate... and now!"

Just then a bolt of pure light shoots across the sky, straight at the Tower. When it lands, a golden Pegasus is standing there, glowing, either from traveling too fast, or because it is that powerful. I never actually summoned him on my own free will, he just appears to me sometimes. In other words, he is a free spirit.

"Nice ride, Chang," Percy grinned.

Just then Percy's ride showed up.

"Hey, buddy. Long time no see," Percy says. "No, later though, I promise."

"What'd ole Blackjack want?" I questioned.

"Doughnuts, always wanting doughnuts or some kind of sugar product."

I smirked at the thought of Percy taking Blackjack into a doughnut shop.

"Let's get to the bay," he says.

I nodded.

When we reached the Bay, it was a disaster. And, trust me, I've seen plenty of those. A serpent like creature was towering over the docks, it was at least fifty feet high and I couldn't even see its bottom half.

Under it were dozens more of those things from a few days ago, but they weren't hurting the humans.

"You take the serpent?" I ask Percy.

"Yeah," he replied.

Just then the other Avengers appeared next to us. Steve was in his Captain America uniform, Bruce was hulked out, Tony had his armor. Natasha and Clint were armed, Clint with a bow; Natasha with a sword. Thor was holding Mjolnir.

"How about Tony, Thor, and I take the serpent, while the rest of you try to control those _things_," Percy suggested.

"Let's do it," Tony replied.

Percy, Tony, and Thor shot into the sky to take on that giant serpent and I went with the rest of the team to take on those monsters.

I thought that maybe this time we would get lucky and actually kill them with my axe, but the Fates love to prove me wrong. As soon as I swung my axe, the monster took it and disarmed me. Then I realized this was the same monster from days before.

"Welcome back, god-ling. I do hope you have come to aid us in our great victory," I said, smugly.

"Well, I just tried to kill you... so I don't think I want to help," I say. Why do I say stupid things when talking to these guys.

"That's a shame, I was hoping that we could reunite you with your beloved girlfriend," it taunted.

"What have you done with her?" I practically yell.

"That information is not given to the lower ranks, I'm afraid, but you wont live long enough to find out." And with that, it lunged at me and instead of me just slicing it, it turned into a straight up fist fight.

He definitely had the advantage. I thought back to when I wrestled with the Ares cabin at camp, they always said not to let your opponent get the upper hand. Hard to do that when he is a solid foot taller than me though.

I was finally able to get him off he and he fell into the water, but I wasn't done yet. There were dozens more monsters, and when I looked behind to see the team, I was taken aback. The team was having some trouble with keeping these monsters at bay. They didn't seem to be able to kill them, but they did get some wounded. Some had arrows sticking out of their heads, some had bullet holes. A few were laying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. I hoped dead.

The serpent was just starting to be taken down by Percy, Tony, and Thor, but they looked very tired, and I didn't think they would be able to fight monsters that don't die.

To make matters worse, we were greeted by the sound that I heard only when the camp went into battle. I turned to my left and saw something more terrifying than the monsters or even Gaea herself. I saw at least a hundred campers all running down to fight. That is also when I remembered that Percy and I were probably the main targets.

I tried to get up so I could get the team and get out, but I was too late. As soon as I stood, two pairs of hands grabbed my back so I couldn't run.

I turned my head to see Thalia and Jason holing onto my arms, very tightly might I add.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Why? So you can hurt even more campers," Thalia spat..

"We're going to take you back to camp for questioning," Jason said.

That's when I yelled. A yell so loud all forms of combat stopped. I saw the serpent fall out of the corner of my eye, and I saw Blackjack fall for a split second as a reaction to the noise. I didn't notice anything different until I looked around and saw Thalia and Jason on the ground, twenty feet away from me, struggling to stand.

"Your dead, sun boy," Thalia said.

"Tyler!" Percy shouted. "Watch out!"

I didn't know what was going on, I was too tired. I realize too late that Thalia was notching an arrow and pointing it right at me.

"Thalia don't!" I hear Percy scream, but I was too dazed to realize what he was talking about.

Then a sudden pain exploded in my chest. Worse than the time Clarisse "accidentally" ran her spear through my arm during capture the flag. I collapsed. I didn't know what was happening until I looked at my back and saw what happened. Thalia's arrow had hit me right on my spinal cord. She probable broke my back with that.

I tried to stand, but couldn't. After beating up a mutant monster, and summoning something so powerful to blast Thalia and Jason back twenty feet, a simple arrow to the back kills me._ Well this is a dumb way to die_, I thought. Then I collapsed and everything went black. I was dimly aware of Percy shouting my name and a giant hand grabbing me before I blacked out completely.

I woke up in one of those hospital beds. I couldn't remember anything that happened. I tried sitting up but pain was everywhere in my body so I immediately stopped.

"That was quite a show you put on back there," I turned my head to see Fury looking out a window.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Oh, you just found a way to kill those monsters, but almost killed yourself in the process. The arrow in your back didn't help."

"Where is the team?" I could barely talk. Fury handed me a glass of water; I drank it so fast that I didn't realize the glass was empty until he took it from me.

"They are in a meeting right now, they will be sorry they missed your awakening."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I sent them there to talk about what happened."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, Bruce said your lucky to still be alive. What you did, I had never seen anything like it."

"What did I do?"

"From what I could see before the street cameras shut down, you summoned a ball of pure light that blasted each of those monsters to dust. No one was harmed, thank goodness, but you almost died. Bruce had to manually take out the arrow and Percy did some healing on you."

I let that sink in. I wasn't in control and it almost cost me my life. Not to mention that I could have killed all those demigods, the team, Percy, and innocent people.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"With what?"

"I need to get up," I said trying to stand.

Fury did not try to stop me as I stood up. My legs felt terrible, but I was able to take a few steps. Fury stayed close behind in case I fell. He then directed me to the room where everyone was just sitting down at a table, looking very bored, worried, and angry at the same time.

Percy was the first to speak, "Tyler, what were you thinking."

"Funny, Annabeth said the same thing to you when you blew up Mount St. Helens," I reply.

Percy grinned.

"Glad you're feeling back to normal," Bruce said.

"Thanks for helping me get back to normal," I reply.

"Something you need to know, I do not want you fighting for a few days, your back probably is hurting just from walking."

"I think I'll be fine after some good ole godly healing," I say.

"What is 'godly healing'?" Steve asked.

"It heals injuries faster if you are a demigod, mortals will burn to ashes," I reply.

"Oh."

I laughed at that.

"Tyler, what happened back there? With the whole bright light I get, but Thalia and Jason went straight for you," Percy said.

"I don't know. They didn't kill me, obviously, but they told me they were going to have me talk to camp, probably Chiron."

"This whole fight is so confusing!" Percy exclaimed hitting his head on the table.

"No kidding, we don't know what's going on ever!" Tony exclaims. He obviously hates not knowing things.

"Thor, any idea what might be happening?" Fury asked Thor.

"No, but the people of Asgard are keeping me informed about Loki,"he answered.

"And the gods have pretty much cut off communication to us," Percy said.

"Well, glad to know they trust you so much," Tony said.

Natasha was studying the group with interest.

"Well, I think we should just wait things out," she suggested. "We should see what the enemy throws at us before we rush in and attack."

"Good idea, let's just relax for a few days and then wing it!" Tony said.

"Well I think I'm going to go eat. I lost _four days_ of food; this boy needs a pizza and you guys can order something too," I said.

They all laughed.

"What? I'm serious, I'll take the entire pizza and you guys can order something else!"

"I think we'll order a few pizzas tonight," Tony joked.

"Glad you're back to normal, Tyler," Percy said.

"Glad none of us are dead," I said. "Now let's get that pizza!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Avengers, all rights go to the rightful creators.

**Percy's POV**

Okay so things are starting to get really bad. The whole "camp half-blood is going to kill us" mixed with some deadly monsters is starting to get really difficult. We've had to put in daily nonstop training for the past three days. Now I'm not one to complain, but sparring with Thor is getting really tiring. He works me harder than my old teacher, Luke.

We were relaxing in the living room on the Avengers floor when JARVIS came on.

"Sir, Director Fury is hear to talk," JARVIS said.

"Let him in," Tony said.

A few minutes later Fury was standing in the elevator doorway. In his hands was a folder, most likely filled with documents to help us. His expression looked pained, like he is about to do something he will regret. He covered that up quickly before some of the others could see it.

"It has come to the attention of the council that what we are facing is a very serious threat," he stated.

"_No_!_ Really?_" Tyler asked. "I thought things around here were just peachy."

"Well, you all have not had to be 'called in' as of late, so I assume you do not know about the other minor attacks?"

"Um... didn't know that, continue."

"As I was saying, the council thinks we should do something about this."

"No duh! I think we should attack them first, not let them get the upper hand," Tony said standing up from his seat.

"The council does not want to call in the Avenger until you are necessary, but if they call you in, they do not want Percy and Tyler to join you." Fury said.

That hit me like a tractor. Why could they not want the Greek demigods? We probably know more about the Titans that we're facing than they do!

"Why don't they wont us to join?" I asked.

"They don't... trust you. Especially after the incident at the Bay," Fury said.

That's why he had a pained expression when he walked in. He was coming to deliver bad news.

"What part of the incident?" Tyler asked.

"They think you two are too powerful and that you can't be controlled. Like when you almost killed yourself," he said looking at Tyler.

"Now I do not agree with them and protested that you just needed to get used to the job, but they would have none of it. They want to kick you off the team."

"We wont let them," Steve said.

"Yeah they have done as much as we have; they deserve to stay," Bruce said.

"I'm afraid I can''t do anything about it. They will send troops to gather you two, or you can come with me," Fury said.

"Where?" I asked.

"A place where they can 'keep an eye on you', so to speak."

"Well, we don't want to fight..." Tyler started.

"Mainly because we would kill a lot of soldiers," I finished.

The others grinned at that.

"Yeah, we'll go with you. No promises that we wont escape though," I said.

"All I was told was to bring you to this location; I was not ordered to guard you."

Tyler and I grinned at each other.

Three hours later, we arrived at our location. They blindfolded us so we wouldn't know where to go, but jokes on them. They put us on an island, and I have perfect bearings at sea. We were just off the coast of New York, about thirty miles east of Manhattan. That much I could tell.

The island was not that impressive for a government "containment center". It was very small, about the size of a football stadium. There were a lot of trees and no wildlife as far as I could tell. The miniature hill in the center of the island had a small river moving down and spilling into a lake.

The helicopter that dropped us off just left and it was just me and Tyler.

"I wonder if they realize that we could get back to the city if we just went that way," I say pointing in the direction of Manhattan.

"Probably have cameras somewhere to watch us. They don't want us to leave," he answered.

Compared to Stark Towers, this place was absolute torture. There was nothing to do but walk around or sit around. Neither of those is a fun activity. Finally we settled on a spot near the lake as a shelter. We set to work building as best we could.

It took about three hours, or felt like it, but we finally finished. It was a very small, wooden shack. The logs were easy thanks to Tyler's axe and building it was easy too.

When we finally called it a day, we settled down to rest for the right. I had a very bad dream, even by my standards. This dream was terrible.

I was standing in a room. I couldn't see much, but I saw three figures in the dark. They looked like they were tied up, their feet were bound together and their hands were tied behind their backs. I willed the dream to move closer and could not believe what I saw. Annabeth, Piper, and Sarah were tied up sitting on the ground. I was so stunned, seeing Annabeth like that made me want to sob. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

Then a door that I didn't notice opened up.

"How are you three doing?" a evil sounding voice said.

Obviously they couldn't answer him. They had tape over their mouths.

"Apologies, I forgot you had tape over your mouths," he said. He snapped his fingers and the tape magically came off.

"Let us _go!_" Piper said, using her charmspeak.

"Tsk- tsk, no use using your charmspeak on me, daughter of Aphrodite. I know all about your little secret, how you charmspeak enemies to distract them. It will not work on me," the man said.

"Who are you?!" Annabeth snarled.

""I am Loki," he answered.

"Thor's brother?" Piper asked. Never knew she was into the Avengers comics.

"Why do people _always_ refer to me as Thor's brother!" Loki exclaimed. "I am much better that that bratty god!"

"You're one to talk about being a brat," Annabeth spat. "Let us go!"

"No thanks. You're part of our plan."

"What plan?"

"No details, daughter of Athena, but I will tell you everything is going great. Your friends, Perseus and Tyler, have been exiled on an island. The campers from your _precious_ camp are hunting them down as we speak. And we have you in case they come to attack us." Loki said.

That was a lot of details that he gave. Wonder if he is the smart one?

"What do you mean that Percy is exiled?"Annabeth asked.

"The council no longer trusts those demigods, good thing, too. They could mess up everything. Oh! Look at that!" he said glancing at his wrist. There was no watch present. "My time is up, take care you three, someone might feed you later. Ta-ta!" he says as he turns to leave.

"Percy..."Annabeth mumbled. "What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here!" Piper hissed.

"No duh! Tyler and Percy need help," Sarah said.

"Maybe Loki was lying? He is a villain," Annabeth said hopefully.

"Let's just focus on escaping..." Piper said.

The dream faded and I woke up to Tyler shaking my shoulder and shouting my name.

"PERCY! WAKE UP!"

I instantly shot up. I looked around but didn't see Tyler. I then realized that he must have been shouting from outside.

I ran outside to see the worst sight I've ever seen. A bunch of ships, Ancient Greek style, were coming towards are island. There were about five of them. I couldn't see who was there, but I knew it was from camp.

"This can't be good," Tyler said when he saw me.

"How did they find us?" I asked.

"I don't know. Magic of some sort. They are really angry though, and look."

He pointed to two ships at the edges of their formation. Instead of orange flags, these had purple, the color of Camp Jupiter.

"Okay, this just got a whole lot worse, what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"We can't fight, maybe we can convince them?" I suggested.

"I think I broke the 'let's talk' bridge when I almost killed Thalia and Jason," Tyler pointed out.

"True... we could run and-" I cut myself off. And what? We couldn't out run those ships. That and we're on an island.

"Well we probably shouldn't fight..."

Then I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. A silver arrow passed by my face and punctured the tree behind me. I knew that it must have been Thalia.

They ships emptied and there was a group of about fifty demigods standing there. A mixture of orange and purple shirts made their group look like a flag for a country. What country has a purple and orange flag?

The groups didn't advance together. Instead five chariots started moving towards us. I couldn't make out faces under the armor, but I knew which one was Thalia. Her chariot was silver.

"Percy Jackson and Tyler Chang you need to come with us," Thalia said.

"And if we refuse?" Tyler asked. He was probably mad that she shot him with an arrow.

"We will make you. There are five of us here and group of fifty down at the beach," the guy on Thalia's right said. He removed his helmet as he talked and out popped the head of Jason Grace, her brother.

"We didn't do _anything_," I protested.

"We will decide that," a girl in a purple chariot said.

"Reyna?" I asked. Never could I forget her harsh voice, especially when it was angry.

She nodded and took off he helmet.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

All the others took off their helmets. Frank Zhang was there, but he looked like he didn't want to do this. And Leo Valdez was the remaining person. He was scowling probably very angry at us.

"Okay then, what will happen to us if we go?" Tyler asked.

"You shall be punished for treason against the gods," Reyna said.

"We didn't do anything!" Tyler said.

"Then why are Annabeth, Piper, and Sarah still missing? Why did the group say that they learned about the camps from you two?" Jason asked.

"Look, Percy, just come peacefully. We don't want a massacre," Frank pleaded.

"No," I said. "We can't go with you. We need to figure out whats going on and I think I know a little."

I told them about my latest dream. I told them about what Loki said, and what Thor said he learned on Asgard. Hopefully the believe me.

"Are you kidding? Loki? You can't be serious!" Leo said. He was a bit of an Avengers fan.

"I'm serious! Loki is working with the Titans to conquer the world!" I said.

"Save it for the trial," Reyna said.

"The trial that wont be fair?" Tyler asked.

She glared at him.

"Tyler Chang... I've heard about you. I must say, you don't look as powerful as people say you are," Reyna said.

"Gee thanks! Making you happy was real high on my bucket list. Now I can cross that off, as well as pissing off all my friends!" Tyler yelled.

"How about we settle this the old fashioned way?" I suggested. "We have a duel. If we win, you let us go. If you win, we will go with you for your trial."

They looked at me for a second.

"Fine," Thalia said. "Jason get ready."

"Yes ma'am," he quickly said.

I turned to Tyler. "You wanna fight or me?"

"You go ahead," he responded.

"Swear on the River Styx that you will cooperate after we win," Thalia said.

"I swear," I said.

"As do we," Reyna said.

They cleared an area where Jason and I could fight. We agreed that we would go until one of us yields. Also, anything goes. Powers, swords, anything. Jason could zap me with lightning and I could drench him in water.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready," I said.

He came at me first, advancing with blinding speed. I was able to deflect his first swipe and took a shot at his legs. He blocked and this went on for a minute or two before he used his first power. He roared and an arc of lightning came down to his _gladius_ and was sent towards me. It blasted me back a few feet, but that was his mistake. It shot me into the water, and he came right to me.

I willed the water to shoot up and shoot at him. Within seconds, he was covered in a ball of water. I knew he couldn't breathe, but was trying to end this quick.

When I released the water, he collapsed. His moment of confusion didn't last long. Soon he was back on his feet swinging his sword at me. I then realized that I had seen his movements somewhere before. He was fighting just like Thor when we sparred. I grinned at that. I knew how to win and disarm him.

"What's with the smile, Jackson!" Jason yelled. Another bolt of lightning came down, but this time it missed me.

I pressed him with my sword. He was a good fighter, but I was better. I slashed a good sized but across his leg. He grimaced at the pain, but kept fighting.

_If he keeps this up, it will be a fight to the death, _I thought.

Finally I used the first move Luke taught me. The disarming technique. I locked my blade with his and twisted it. It flew out of his hands and the point of my sword was an inch away from his unguarded chest.

"Yield?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yield."

He retrieved his sword, and they kept to their word. They would let us go, but they didn't let us go alone. They decided to stay with us for a little. Just he five of them.

"We''re going to discuss the recent events," Reyna said. "Maybe we will find out the truth."

They went to go send the demigods back to camp, but Frank came up to me before he left to see his troops leave.

"Glad you're not a traitor," he said.

"Yeah me too, but I need to know what happened. Oh! Where is Hazel?" I asked.

"She's back at Camp Jupiter. Helping out with the calvary training and that stuff," he shrugged. "She is doing really well, a bit surprised to hear that you were a traitor. I'll tell her the truth when I head back to camp."

"Okay, thanks." I replied.

We decided to get some food from the ships to keep with us, and we would discuss the events at around three o clock. This whole thing is starting to get out of hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, all rights go to their rightful authors.

**Tyler's POV**

Watching Percy fight Jason was pretty fun. It is not often that you get to see children of the big three fight. It was over quickly though. I noticed Jason fought the same way as Thor and Percy has sparred with Thor for a while. It ended when Percy did the disarming technique and had the tip of his blade pointed at Jason's unguarded throat.

Now here we were. Seven demigods gathered around a makeshift table. I think I built it pretty well. Well, until Leo got a little too anxious and set it on fire. Percy was able to put it out without anymore harm to the "house". Reyna sat next to Frank. Leo and Jason were on opposite ends of Thalia. Percy and I just sat across from them, tapping our hands on the table until Reyna spoke, "What happened to you two?" she asked.

"We were sent to the Avengers," Percy said.

"The Avengers? Like the 'world's greatest heroes' Avengers?" Frank asked.

"Yep," I said.

"And you say Loki is working with the Titans to overthrow the gods?" Reyna said.

"Exactly," Percy beamed.

"How do you know this for a fact?"

"Well, Thor is Loki's half-brother and he told us that Loki is working with them."

"Also we have had some dreams," I added.

"What kind of dreams?" Thalia asked.

I told them about some of my dreams. That weird voice claiming that it was free. Percy told them some of the things he saw, but he was very quick to talk about his latest dream. I also pointed out the monsters that seemed impossible to kill. I told them about Percy, Steve, and Is' adventure to the building where we found that weird mutant monster. The one that couldn't be killed.

"Hmm, are those the same ones that we saw you fighting at the Bay a few days ago?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said, glaring at Thalia. She developed a sudden interest in he shoes. Obviously I was still angry with he shooting me and nearly killing me.

"Tyler, sorry about that," she said.

"It's fine," Percy said for me.

"Let's just get down to business. We need to find a way to kill these monsters, and find a way to rescue Annabeth and the others," I said.

"Let's focus on the monsters," Reyna decided. "Fist off, what do we know about them?"

"Well, we know they are immune to Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. They are not immune to hand-to-hand combat. And they don't like demigods," I say.

"You _told _us that," Jason said.

Leo was acting very quiet. I said his name three times. Thalia then pushed his shoulder and he fell over.

"Huh! Wha- where am I," he asked. He was sleeping during an important meeting. Leave it Valdez to not have energy when we need him.

"We are discussing the 'mutant monster' situation," Thalia said, annoyed.

"Are they immune to fire?" he asked.

Percy and I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, we would have to test it," Percy said.

"Are you sure that our weapons don't work?" Jason asked.

"Well our weapons don', but our powers might stop them."

"Good, now-" Reyna was cut off by a ear popping screech.

"GET DOWN!" Frank yelled as he ducked behind the table, pulling the rest of us behind it.

"What was _that_!" Thalia shouted.

"Missile," Leo grumbled. "Didn't you say that the government put you on this island?"

I mentally face-palmed for that. How did I not think that the government would fire at us when they noticed five Ancient Greek triremes moving towards our prison?

"For Zeus' sake! What were we thinking?" Thalia shouted.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested.

"And go where exactly?" Jason asked.

"Manhattan," Percy said pointing in the direction he showed me yesterday. "A few miles that way."

"And how do you plan on getting us there?" Reyna asked.

"Blackjack," he said.

"No way he can carry seven people," Jason argued. "I'll call a ride, but it still will be hard to carry seven people on two Pegasus."

"They wont have to do it alone," I said as another missile shook the island. "I can summon a ride and take a few people."

They nodded in agreement. Percy and I closed out eyes and thought about our rides. We heard the flapping of wings and Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, appeared. Suddenly a burst of light shot through the sky and my Pegasus- I decided to call him Solstice- appeared. Then the sky turned gray and Jason's horse, Tempest, appeared out of the sky. Jason and Leo boarded Tempest, Thalia, Frank, and Percy got on Blackjack, and Reyna and I got on Solstice.

"Let's go!" Thalia yelled.

"Gods, Thalia! We're right next to you no need to shout!" Percy said.

"Just GO!"

We shot into the sky with speeds so fast, Hazel's horse Arion would be jealous. Soon the island was a smoking black dot in the background. We headed for Manhattan and did not look back until we reached the city. There, people all over were looking up, pointing, say things like "Oooohhhhh" and "Aaaaaahhhhh". I don't know what they saw through the Mist. Maybe three fighter jets flying in formation? Or maybe a giant pigeon flying over the city?

"GO TO STARK TOWERS!" Percy shouted at us through the wind. Jason and I nodded and maneuvered our Pegasus to go to Stark Towers. We landed on the roof and quickly dismounted. We thanked out horses and they flew away to wherever they go when we don't call them. Hopefully Blackjack doesn't convince them to go doughnut hunting. Although, that wouldn't be the first time Blackjack convinced others to go get doughnuts.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked. "No doubt the government will be hunting for us."

"Wont be the first time," Percy said.

"Excuse me?" Reyna and Jason asked.

Leo just laughed. "You too?"

"Yeah when I was twelve," Percy responded.

"Let's just go inside," Frank suggested.

It was mid afternoon and I didn't see anyone inside the top floors. Maybe the Avengers were training, or they were sent to re-capture us? Whatever the case, it didn't stop JARVIS from talking to us when we stepped into the elevator.

"Welcome back Mr. Jackson and Mr. Chang. I see you brought visitors, would you like me to notify the others that you have returned?" he asked.

Our friends flinched at the voice, except for Leo. His eyes widened and he grinned like a madman. "So cool!" he said.

"Why thank you," JARVIS replied.

"Is the elevator alive?" Thalia asked.

"No that's just JARVIS. He is like the security system here. Keeps everything running," I explained.

"Would you like me to notify the Avengers, sir?" JARVIS asked again.

"Um... sure JARVIS. What floor are they on?" Percy asked.

"They are on the Avengers floor sir, I will notify them and set the elevator to travel to that floor."

"Thanks JARVIS," I said. "C'mon guys. Come meet our other family."

When we reached the Avengers floor, we were greeted by Natasha- looking very angry-, Clint and Tony, who were grinning like crazy, Steve and Thor looked relieved, and Bruce was trying to keep from smiling at our return.

"You two have some explaining to do," Natasha said.

"Um... how much do you know?" Percy asked.

"We know that you escaped the island and brought some friends to my Tower," Tony said.

Natasha sighed, "Tony, it's _our_ tower now, remember?"

"It's still called Stark Tower," he countered.

"Whatever. As for you two, what happened on the island?"

We told her everything from the moment Fury dropped us off, to the moment we escaped. Percy told his dream about Loki talking to Annabeth, Piper, and Sarah. We also told them about the government trying to kill is and us escaping on our Pegasus. We then proceeded to introduce our friends to them.

"So... these are our demigod friends. Reyna, Thalia, Jason, Leo, and Frank," Percy said.

"Frank is the son of Mars, Reyna is daughter of Bellona, and Jason is the son of Jupiter," I added.

"Wait those are Roman," Bruce said. "Are you saying there are Roman, Greek, _and_ Nordic gods?"

"Yep, and there could be others. Are there?" I asked Thor.

"As far as I know, the Greek/Roman gods worked with the Asgardians to defend the world from the Chitauri long ago, other than that I know nothing on the subject," he replied.

"Okay, going back to introductions, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and Leo is son of Hephaestus," Percy explained.

"God of Blacksmiths and Fire!" Leo said proudly.

Tony's eyes widened. "Are you a builder then?"

"Yep."

"Awesome! Hey why don't you join me for drinks and we can work on some new weapon designs for a repulsor I was working on and..."

He went on to talk with Leo about a bunch of stuff until Natasha cut in.

"Tony first, we have bigger things to worry about, second, Leo is too young to 'have a drink'."

"Fine, let's continue."

"Now what are we going to do about these threats?" Clint asked.

"Well, we know that we can kill them with either hand-to-hand combat and our demigod powers. Also, we know the Titans and Loki are planning something bug to destroy the gods," Percy said.

"Since when did Percy have all the answers?" Reyna joked.

"I don't know..." Thalia laughed, "Maybe he's been holding out on us."

"Cut it out, this is very serious," I say.

"What do we know about the Titans?" Frank asked..

"Well, it's all the Titans that held Ouranos down except Iapetus and Kronos. They are working with Loki, but we don't know much else," Percy said.

"Tyler, you said you had a dream with a voice that said 'I am Free! Free!', right," Reyna asked.

I nodded.

"Well why would they say they are free if a little after that the camps were attacked. Also, what would the Titans be free from?" Thalia said.

I shrugged. As usual, we know nothing about the goal of the enemy.

"Well whatever it is, we need to keep it away from you all," Steve said.

It then dawned on me. Who has a lot of influence on the Titans and controls the resurrection of all monsters? Tarturus. Maybe that's what it meant?

"Guys... I think I know what is stirring," I say.

"What?!" They all ask.

"You're not going to like it, but I think it is Tarturus," I say.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"This is _very_ bad," Leo said.

"No kidding, who wants a drink?" Tony says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avengers all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, the next morning, to a yelling match between Jason and Thor. Apparently Jason tried to eat a pop tart and Thor got angry with him. It also involved a lot of thunder booming outside and lightning hitting the ground. Thalia broke it up. She calmed Jason down and apologized to Thor for Jason being stupid. Tony and Leo were in deep conversation while Tyler was discussing some medicine thing with Bruce. Frank was speaking to Clint about archery and Steve was talking to Reyna about leadership or something.

"That was fun," Tony grinned.

"Who do you think would have won the fight?" Leo asked.

"My money would be on Thor, he's a god," Tony said.

"But Jason's dad is _King of the gods_," Leo countered.

"We wont be finding out the answer, sorry," I interrupted. "We need to figure out a game plan."

"Well, Leo and I had some ideas for some weapons to build and he showed me Celestial Bronze and how cool it is," Tony said.

"Other than that?" I asked.

Tyler shrugged. "We just woke up for Zeus' sake, Percy. We'll have a meeting later."

"Speaking of meetings," Natasha said walking into the room, "You two have a meeting with Fury today."

"Is it because the whole 'escaping the government prison' thing?" I asked.

"No duh!" Thalia said, hitting my arm.

"When is the meeting?" Tyler asked. "And is it with the 'oh so wonderful' council?"

"It's in an hour and no, just Fury."

"I can handle that," I said. "Fury is pretty relaxed."

"Sometimes..." Steve mumbled.

An hour later, Tyler and I were sitting in a meeting room. Fury was facing us from across the table. "Tell me again, what exactly happened?"

We retold the story for the second time, taking a little more time to explain things. When we finished, Fury looked like he aged ten years.

He scratched his scalp and spoke, "This is getting out of hand... And you say these friends will help? The same ones that tried to kill you?"

"Yep," Tyler said.

"I believe you, but still... the council is going to have my head. They can barely tolerate _two_ demigods, adding more would stress them out."

"Can you tell them to just leave it to us? I mean, we can handle it," I suggested.

"I will tell them that, but I can't promise anything."

He dismissed us. When we exited the office, a lot of people looked at us strangely. Some un-nerved me a little. Their gaze was a little un-human-like. Tyler's hand moved to his pocket so I assumed he sensed danger, too. I put my hand in my pocket and gripped Riptide. We ended up getting through without trouble, but I spoke too soon for that. Nearly two minutes passed before we were attacked. How is it that out of all the demigods out and about, these monsters choose us?

The monsters were similar to the ones we had fought before, but this one was twice the normal size. Thirteen feet tall, at least. He was wearing a bronze breastplate. Wielding a sword that was the color of Tarturus' skin. I find that completely offensive, in my ADHD mind. He slowly walked towards us, but did not swing his sword or attack. He looked... worried? He stopped about five feet away from us, glaring, but he did not look mad at us.

"You two," he said pointing his sword at us, "we need to talk." He pointed in the direction of a cafe and started walking there.

"Probably a trap," Tyler said.

"Maybe, but maybe he has answers," I suggested.

"One way to find out," Tyler said, walking towards the cafe.

The place was called Blue Bottle Coffee. I wondered if they served blue coffee. Then again, I never really drank coffee, that was more of a Rachel thing. He sat down at a booth, we sat across from him. We waited in awkward silence before he spoke up.

"I suppose your wondering if you can trust me?" he asked.

"A little bit," I answered.

He laughed. "Figured as much. Anyways, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he put his sword away. "I came here to warn you of what your up against." He leaned in close. "I understand you think that Tarturus is stirring, correct?"

"Yes," Tyler and I replied.

He nodded. "You're absolutely right, the Titans have risen to wake him. Don't know why. I do know that they need you two and your friend, the son of Jupiter, for some sacrifice."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Hmph, I used to be in Tarturus. Do you not recognize me, Perseus Jackson?"

"No..." I said.

He looked down. "Oh! Forgive me, I forgot to remove the Mist from myself." He flicked his hands and his body changed. His upper body became a cherry-red color. His legs became dragon-like , also red. His hair was the color of iron-rust. His body grew to a full twenty feet tall. I realized who he was.

"Damasen!" I exclaimed in awe. "H-How? How d-did you escape?"

"It was difficult, yes, but father forgave me for aiding you. He told me I could repay him by helping him rise out of the abyss. I do not want to help him, I've grown quite fond of the demigods," he explained.

"Wait, Percy? You know this guy?" Tyler asked.

"He helped me and Annabeth escape Tarturus and seal the Doors of Death," I explained. I looked at Damasen, "Where is Bob?"

His expression became depressed. "Father punished him for his treason. He is trapped still, but I want to free him. That is for another time."

"Have you seen the Titan's captives?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. I spoke to Annabeth and the other two about two days ago."

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"They are fine. The Titans believe they can lure you three to them by holding them captive. They are being kept alive and I suggested for them to be unharmed," Damasen explained.

"But how do we beat them?" Tyler asked.

"It will be difficult. You will need an army of the finest heroes out there. Also, you must defeat the new monsters. But I will tell you a secret," he leaned in closer and whispered to us, "the monsters can be killed by any element. Fire, water, light, electricity, brute force- if you wish-, and mortal weapons. Mortal weapons can hurt them because the original monsters were born from a demigod."

"Who?" I asked.

"I do not know the name. I only found out about their weakness yesterday, during a training. They are becoming stronger. You will need a lot of help."

"We have help. The Avengers and the two camps," Tyler said,

"Yes, that will most likely aid you, but you two will play the most important role. I do not know details, but one of you may not make it out of this alive. I can see one of you facing death and losing your final battle. That is all I can say at this time," he said standing up, "Until next time, brave heroes."

He left the cafe. Tyler and I sat there for a moment before finally getting up to leave. I glanced at the time and saw that we had been gone for two hours. The meeting was only an hour.

"We need to get home," I said.

When we entered the Tower, we were instantly scolded by Reyna and Thalia. They sounded like mothers and it did not help that Natasha was backing them up. Tony, Leo, and Bruce were down in the lab working on some weapons. Thor and Steve were training. Frank and Clint were having a archery contest while Jason watched.

"What took you so long!?" Reyna demanded.

"Someone missed us," Tyler said, smirking. In response, she punched his arm.

"Answer!"

"Ran into an old friend," I said.

"Who?" Thalia asked.

"Let's wait until the others come up, better to explain it once than twice."

When the other people came up, we gathered in the living room. Tyler explained to them what happened and I explained our meeting with Damasen.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Tony asked.

"He helped me escape hell, so I think we can," I responded.

"Fair enough," Tony shrugged.

"So your saying that our weapons are useless?" Leo asked.

"Not entirely," Tyler said, "They might throw other monsters at us, but the mutants wont die from our usual stuff. Except maybe Thalia's silver. We don't know if silver works."

"And they need us for a sacrifice?" Jason asked.

"Something like that, yeah. They plan to awaken Tarturus from the abyss." I told Tyler that we would leave out the 'one of us shall die' part. They don't need to know about that. Well, maybe they do, but we don't want to tell them.

"Just remember to keep your eyes open for threats. And we need the help of the campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We need as many people as possible," Tyler explained.

"I'll contact Camp Jupiter," Frank said. Reyna and he left the room to contact their group.

"Percy, you and me are going to Camp Half-Blood," Thalia said standing up.

"What about me?" Jason protested.

"Yeah, let's take two of the three needed for a sacrifice to a camp still recovering from an attack, that's brilliant," Thalia scolded, "Did that not click into your head, little bro?"

"Sorry," Jason mumbled.

"Tyler, you and Jason stay here. You two and Leo can help the Avengers learn about some monsters and help with armor and weapons," I suggested.

Tyler just shrugged, "Sounds fine."

"Tyler, how about we practice with a little sparring?" Thor suggested.

"I'll do some hand-to-hand combat with Jason," Steve suggested.

They nodded.

"All right, good luck everyone," I say as Thalia and I head to the roof.

I called Blackjack to come pick us up. When he got here, his lips were covered in sugar. "Really? You eat doughnuts or sugar cubes?"

_Sugar cubes, boss. I swear! _He spoke in my mind.

Thalia was stifling a laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's funny to watch you talk to animals," she said, now fully laughing.

"Can _you_ talk to animals? Like maybe any type of bird? Or maybe an eagle?"

"An eagle _is_ a bird, stupid."

_She's gotcha there, boss. _

"Let's just go."

Halfway through the ride I remembered a very important detail. Something that I can not believe I forget. Tyler and I are public enemies one and two to both camps.

"Um... Thalia?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Aren't they going to kill me on sight if I go there?"

She thought about it for a moment, then napped her fingers. "I sent an Iris message the first day we got there. Chiron said he was relieved as you would be impossible to kill."

I chuckled a little. Leave it to Chiron not to be relieved I'm not a traitor. He just worries that I would be impossible to kill. "Okay, so Tyler and I are welcome back?"

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

Blackjack landed us at the Big House. It looked the exact same, but I could see the remnants of the battle. The cabins were messed up, some had holes, some had blood. My cabin had collapsed. I was saddened by that. It had been my home for years. Ever since I was twelve and claimed by Poseidon, I had stayed in that cabin. Thalia noticed my expression and followed my gaze.

"Sorry, but the monsters made it a point to destroy your cabin. Along with Tyler's and Jason's." she told me.

"It's fine. It will probably be rebuilt," I said.

We walked to the front of the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were there, playing pinochle. Chiron looked up when he heard us approach. I could almost imagine I was twelve again. Grover was leading me to the table where I would meet them. However, this time, I was going to talk to them, hopefully I can stay on Mr. D's good side.

"Ah, Percy. Good to have you back. Thalia, nice to see you again," Chiron said.

"Hello, sir," I said to both Mr. D and Chiron.

"Hmph, welcome back, Peter, now will you be joining us for pinochle?" Mr. D asked.

"Um... I'm not staying, I just need to talk to Chiron real quick," I explained.

Mr. D waved his hand. "Make it quick, I have a good feeling about this game."

Chiron followed us inside the Big House. We were in the living room. Thalia and I sat on the couch while Chiron was in wheelchair form. "So, Percy, what is this about?"

"The recent events that have been happening," I started.

"Ah, yes. Go on."

"Well, we need to get your help, the _camp's_ help. An army is going to rise and try to destroy the gods and raise Tarturus from the abyss."

"I feared as much," Chiron started, "Do you know anything about the army? How it involves you?"

"We know that they need to sacrifice Percy, Jason, and Tyler to raise Tarturus," Thalia said.

"And their army can't be killed by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. We need to use our demigod powers and use hand-to-hand combat," I explained.

"I see..." Chiron's face seemed to age a century, "I will gather what forces we have. I will ask Tyson to summon some Cyclops to help in the fight. Do you know when it will happen?"

"No, but we know it will be soon. Also, they want Jason, Tyler, and I to go after Annabeth, Piper, and Sarah. They want to capture us," I said.

"Do not give in, we will send a group to look for them, but you stay with the Avengers. Thalia and the others will join you. We will do everything in our power to rescue them," Chiron said, rubbing his beard.

"Thank you, sir." Thalia and I stood to leave. When we walked out, some campers had gathered at the Big House.

"Welcome back," Rachel said.

"Thanks,good to be back," I replied.

"Are you going to save the world again?" Nico asked. "You need to take a break from that stuff, enjoy life a little."

"Says the kid who spends all his time with the dead," I joked.

He smirked. "IM us when it's time to fight. Those guys wont know what hit 'em."

"Will do," I said before getting on Blackjack with Thalia. We flew off, towards the Avenger Tower. Hopefully Chiron can rescue Annabeth and the others. Hopefully we don't die. Maybe, we'll get a break after this war. Who knows what will happen next.


End file.
